


It's Like the Three Stooges, If One Had Wings

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You put what in the what now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like the Three Stooges, If One Had Wings

"You put what in the what now?" Dean shook his head, as if trying to clear out his ears.

"I put Gabriel in the backseat," Sam repeated. "He's right there." Sam gestured to the backseat of the Impala. It was clearly empty.

"Sammy, are you feeling okay?" Dean reached out a hand and put it on his brother's forehead, but Sam swatted it away.

"I'm fine. What the hell is wrong with _you_? I put Gabriel in the backseat. Right there." Sam gestured emphatically at the back of the car. It was still empty.

"There's nothing there," Dean insisted.

"Right there. Sleeping archangel. Are you blind? Or just dumb?"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"I'm getting Cas. Maybe he can tell me what the hell is going on." Dean stomped back to the motel room, leaving a frustrated Sam beside the Impala.

"He can't see me," Gabriel said sleepily from where he was curled up on the backseat. He yawned lazily. "I'm hidden from mortal eyes."

" _I_ can see you," Sam said, pressing his fingers into the roof of the car.

"Ah, but you're not quite mortal, are you?"

"Oh hell."

"Exactly." Gabriel sat up and stretched. "On the plus side, I can sit with you in the backseat and it won't bother Dean-o." He grinned. "Depending on how quiet you can be, that is."

Sam opened his mouth to reply but Dean was on his way back, Castiel in tow. "Cas is riding shotgun," Dean growled.

"Okay," Sam agreed mildly. Gabriel winked.

"Good morning Gabriel," Castiel said politely.

Dean slammed the car door harder than necessary. "There is nothing in the backseat!" he shouted.

"Right," agreed Gabriel, slotting himself snugly against Sam.

Castiel raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

Sam tried not to react when Gabriel licked his cheek. Judging from Dean's narrowed eyes in the rearview mirror, he failed spectacularly.


End file.
